Everyday
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Andros & Zhane friendship songfic. Just what does make them great friends and what did they go through to stay friends...


Disclaimer: I don't' who owns 'em now, but it's not me. The quotes from the show are to the best of my ability to recall. The song is Everyday by Bon Jovi and the story is set before, during and after PRiS. I was watching some PRiS the other day and decided a re-write was in order.

                                                            **EveryDay.******

**                                                            By Mouse.**

Before:

Sighing with frustration, Zhane de-morphed and looked over at his best friend. Once again, Andros had gone all out in the simulation and had fought so hard to the point that he had actually injured himself. He leaned against the wall of the practice grounds and watched as the medic patched Andros up, yet again. This was starting to become a very annoying and very disturbing regular occurrence for the Red Ranger. Zhane's clear blue eye's studied his friend quietly, wondering how the hell was he supposed to break through Andros's shell, to get him to start living a little again, to stop pushing himself so hard that he'd end up dead. Wasn't going to be east, that's for sure.

I used to be the kind of guy 

_Who'd never let you look inside_

_I'd smile when I was crying_

_I had nothing but a lot to lose_

_Thought I had a lot to prove_

_In my life there's no denying_

The medic left and Andros's raised his arm, ready to morph again when Zhane decided to act, no way was Andros in any shape to go at it again. Even he was feeling tired, so Andros would be feeling more so he knew. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Andros, a determined smile on his face. Most people he knew didn't understand the attraction between the two – they were the most completely opposite people out – yet they were best friends. Zhane was lively, outgoing, friendly and a bit of a prankster. Whereas Andros was quiet, reserved, introspective and a definite loner. 

Yet they were the best of friends and the best fighters KO35 had ever seen. That was why they had been chosen at a young age to be the Red and Silver Rangers, and had been training for that honour for what felt a very long time. When they were joined with their powers three years ago, things had begun to look up and Zhane had hoped it would help to bring Andros out of his shell, but it had the opposite affect. If it weren't for Zhane, Andros would spend all his time either training or using the planet's computers to search for Karone. And Zhane was not going to let his friend stop living; no way was he going to let that happen. Not in his lifetime.

_Goodbye to all my yesterdays_

_Goodbye, so long, I'm on my way_

_I had enough of crying, bleeding, sweating, dying_

_Hear me when I say, gonna live my life everday_

_I'm gonna touch the sky, spread these wings and fly_

_I ain't here to play_

Gonna live my life everyday 

Andros looked up and saw Zhane approaching him with a determined look in his eyes. His best friend occasionally got that look in his eye, usually when he was being stubborn about something and not looking out for himself. Zhane seemed to feel it was his personal mission to make sure Andros actually lived and didn't kill himself training. He privately admitted that today he'd been especially pushing himself harder than normal, but he felt he had to today for some reason. Zhane stopped and stood in front of him, grinning widely. Andros knew that occasionally he could be stubborn, but Zhane, well Zhane could take the cake sometimes and looks like today was going to be it. Sighing, he knew that it would be easier if he just gave in now.

"Come on, you are getting fresh air today even if I have to drag you outside by your hair." The mischievous look in Zhane's eyes, plus his determined demeanour, Andros knew that his friend would carry out the threat. Sighing, he gave in gracefully.

They walked along the woodland track that they liked to frequent on there rare days off. They had walked for a few hours, talking over various things, hope, dreams, and stuff normal young men talked about. And then Zhane had broached something so serious that Andros was amazed by the depth of feeling his sometimes-flighty friend had. He always forgot how smart Zhane was, as he hid it well.

"You know, I figure we're going to be doing this for a long time. Fighting evil I mean. There's a lot out there, in the universe. It could take our entire lives, and I don't know about you, but I'm ready to make that sort of commitment. Think about it, not only would we protect KO35, but the whole galaxy! I'm serious; I'm talking forever here. We'll fight evil together, forever." The enthusiasm and total belief in Zhane's voice had Andros smiling widely for a change. He turned to his friend and saw the total belief in his eyes, the total faith in Andros that he had and Andros was touched to the core.

"Sure, why not. We'll be a team, always and forever." Finally laughing, Andros and Zhane clasped hands in agreement. 

Two days later, KO35 was invaded.

During:

"When KO35 was attacked, we fought but Dark Spectre's forces were to great. Zhane and I were fighting monsters trying to get our people out. I was struck down by one of Dark Spectre's monsters and Zhane rushed in. He took the blow meant for me." Remembered pain, grief, horror and sadness filled Andros's tone, and he closed his eyes, recalling that dreadful scene. The silence was overwhelming, no one wanted to say anything out as the new space rangers looked down at the cryogenic chamber that held the form of the sleeping Silver Ranger. Andros bowed his head as the memories overwhelmed him even more. "Over time this instrument will heal him, I hope." Andros's voice held the tiniest tinge of hope.

"Over how much time?" The shock in Carlos's voice was understandable.

"He's been in here two years already." Stunned silences were the order of the day it seemed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" DECA stating the repairs had been completed saved Andros from a reply, something he was greatly relieved about. He wasn't sure why he hadn't told his new friends about Zhane, but know they knew. In a small way, he felt relieved. Now he didn't have to hide the worry that had been with him constantly for the last two years since that terrible day.

A few hours later, Andros stared in disbelief at the sight of his best friend, standing there, alive and apparently healthy. He couldn't help the wide grin on his face as he and the others over heard Zhane telling his tale. Less than an hour ago he had felt the link he had with Zhane's mind fade away for a few moments and that terrified him. The two of them had always known how each other was feeling, sharing an empathic bond as well as a telepathic one. Since Zhane had been injured, it wasn't strong, but the contact was still there, however faint it was. Over the last two years, Andros had come to depend on that link as his one link to the past life he had led, before the invasion. And when it disappeared it was like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. But then, it came back full of strength as Zhane walked down the ramp and back into his life. Andros grinned, as he knew the perfect spot to interrupt the smile on his face wide and happy for a change.

"As I recall, I was the one who lifted up." Zhane turned around and grinned, his laughing blue eyes alive and glad to see his best friend. He sent a wave of relief, love and friendship to his best friend; glad to see he was all right. The smile on Andros's face suddenly made everything worth while. All the pain, hardship and suffering were all put into perspective by the wide smile and the joy in Andros's eyes.

"Andros!" 

"I can't believe you're really here." Andros moved forward and hugged his friend, so glad he was alive. Andros quickly introduced the other rangers and then Zhane looked at him, confused.

"How'd I get here? Last thing I remember KO35 was attacked." Andros smile faltered slightly.

"You've been in hypersleep for two years. Come on, there's a lot I have to tell you." Putting his arm around his friend, Andros led Zhane to the quarters he had prepared for his friend, all those years ago.

Change, everybody's feelin' strange 

_Never gonna be the same_

_Makes you wonder how the world keeps turning_

_Life, learning how to live my life_

_Learning how to pick my fights_

_Take my shots while I'm still burning_

_Goodbye to all those rainy nights_

Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on 

Zhane sat in his room on the bed, still trying to digest everything Andros had told him when he had awoken two weeks ago. The last few weeks had been hectic, getting to know the other rangers, re-energising his powers, fighting, meeting and falling head over heels in love with Astronema, their sworn enemy. Sometimes, it was all too much for him and he needed a few minutes alone to just get his head around everything. 

Andros paused outside his friend's room, concerned about him for a change. The turmoil in Zhane's mind wasn't hard to miss and it was perfectly understandable when you thought about it. He smiled slightly at the suddenly irony of the reversal of their normal roles. If he was in this much turmoil and upset about something, Zhane would be the first one by his side to cheer him up. Zhane lived life to the fullest, and made sure everyone around him did as well. So it was about time he returned the favour. He opened Zhane's door and saw him lying on his bed, staring at the roof of his bunk, his face tired, confused and looking surprisingly young. Grinning he walked in and sat down next to him on the bed, his own eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Alright you, time for you to get some fresh air for a change." Zhane looked startled and then gave him a tired grin, knowing that it was useless to argue when Andros took that tone. Stubborn people they both were. Sometimes, it was a good thing.

_I had enough of crying, bleeding, sweating, dying_

_Hear me when I say, gonna live my life everday_

_I'm gonna touch the sky, spread these wings and fly_

_I ain't here to play_

Gonna live my life everyday Hit the gas, take the wheel, I just made myself a deal There ain't nothing gonna get in my way Everyday 

The two of them sat on the bluff, over looking the city of Angel Grove. Andros had brought Zhane down to the planet; to get fresh air and firm ground beneath them. They had talked for hours in the afternoon and now the twilight of nightfall, catching up on what had been going on, sharing secrets, hopes, and dreams – like they had back on KO35 all those many years ago. Zhane was amazed at what his friend had been through in the few years he had been healing. He was full of admiration for how his friend had managed and survived. He knew that it wouldn't have been easy for Andros. He looked Andros in the eye, concern colouring his tone. They hadn't had a chance to really sit down and talk since he had awoken, and he found he missed their long talks.

"So, you'll be okay now? You had the others to keep you in-line recently while I was asleep, but what about now?" Andros nodded, smiling slightly. Zhane was always the one to care, even though sometimes it didn't show under his sometimes-silly and joyful exterior. 

"Yes I will be okay, although not a day went by I didn't think of you, or miss you, or check on you. The others helped keep me busy recently and also helped me to learn to relax a little, something you had terrible trouble getting me to do, but I'm so glad that your back in my life now. I feel… I don't know, more complete now than I have been for a long time." Zhane nodded, looking his friend in the eyes, his own serious but full of love and friendship, his smile gentle.

"I think, in some way, I knew that you were doing okay, and that you were checking on me. I don't know how to explain it, but even though it felt like less than a minute had passed since I rushed that monster and woke up to find the ship being attacked, I, somehow, knew you were there. And knew you'd always be there." Andros said nothing, just put his arm around his friend, just being there for him.

After:

The universe was free from evil. Earth, Triforia, Aquitar, all the planets, KO35 included, were finally free from the forces of darkness that had attacked them in such force.

And what made it even better was that Karone, who had turned out to be Astronema, had come back to them finally. Andros had his sister back, and Zhane had his love back. Zhane always remembered with a grin a look on the Andros's face when he had told him about the abortive date between him and Astronema not long after he had awoken.

Since returning to KO35 after the attack on Earth, the three of them had been practically inseparable. Andros had thoroughly approved of his best friend and his sister's relationship; his own with Ashley was going great guns as well. Although the prospect of being separated from her was causing Andros no end of concern and pain. But Zhane was sure everything would work out for his friend and fellow Ranger. He'd gone from being frozen in time to having his best friend back, having the woman he loved by his side, and to have a new purpose in life. So, there was no way it wasn't going to work out for Andros, not if he could help it. 

So, three weeks after the Countdown to Destruction, they found themselves saying goodbye to the other Rangers as they left to return to Earth for once and for all. Zhane glanced at his best friend as the ramp went up and Ashley's face disappeared. One look at Andros's face was all it took for him to make his decision and he grinned, knowing what was going to happen. He had thought something like this might happen, so had discussed it with Karone earlier that day, and she had agreed to his plan. Smiling widely he decided he might as well give Andros a push, knowing that his friend wouldn't go without some form of encouragement. Although he loved Andros with his whole heart, sometimes his best friend took his responsibilities way to seriously. Taking Karone's hand in his, he grabbed Andros's with his free hand. Laughing softly he grinned at them both.

"Come on then, you know you want to!" Laughing in sheer relief of having the push he needed, Andros led the way into the megaship at a run. Smiling widely, Zhane followed, glad to have pushed his friend in the direction he knew would make Andros the happiest. He knew that, more than anything, his friend did deserve happiness in his life for a change.

So, here they were, on their way to Earth. Andros and Ashley radiating so much joy and happiness it was contagious and Karone was sitting in his lap, his arms around her, her head nestled against his shoulder. 

Life didn't get any better than this.

Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on

I've had enough of crying, bleeding, sweating, dying

Hear me when I say, gonna live my life everday

I'm gonna touch the sky and spread these wings and fly

I ain't here to play

Gonna live my life everyday

End.


End file.
